The path of Justice
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (Create-a-Soul-verse, 1K Challenge, Self-Insert is a Brony) Dirk meets a familiar soul for the seventh time, someone who rejected him from soul temple training for the third time even though Dirk passed the entry exam once. Now, the duel sparks between the two, and Dirk is no longer defenseless thanks to the Soul of Nightmare Moon, and the friendship of Ponies he's blessed with.


**(Doing a 1K Challenge. Note that Brackets between will not count as words)**

We start with a cursor marked onto the field of nothing. It is the screen of the character roster that fighters must pick. The chime of selection can be heard, and then it reveals a young casual man. pale with darker brown hair, and round glasses. His choice of wearing is a casual wear fitting for a peasant. His shirt is light blue, with an image of a cartoony blue dragon with a blood-stone sceptre. He wears blue pants to similate blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. This look is perfect to fool someone into thinking that it's a foreign commoner. " **DIRK! THE SOUL OF** **NIGHTMARE MOON** **!"**

The screen fades to the versus screen with a shaved-black hair monk with black tai-chi shaolin clothing. It is standard for every martial arts shaolins living in china, but made royal due to the gold inlines. " **MIN YU! THE SOUL OF XIANGHUA!"**

The scene starts with Dirk in the windswept plains, and it's night time. Dirk is travelling and had his backpack on his back. He had his flashlight on to find any bandits trying to steal from him, but no luck. He is no longer defenseless now a special soul has accepted him. It was the soul itself that doesn't tolerate the abusement against weak people. For a soul of darkness, it does have a light caring heart.

"Wenhou," Dirk's travelling is stopped by a words that come out of the Chinese Language. "putong luke!" He turns around to find a shaolin monk also travelling. Was he following him the whole time?

"Hello, Mister? Why are you following me?" Dirk asked,

"Ahh, so you speak english too." he said, "Not many Souls speak english. But why are you travelling without an escort?"

"I don't look like I need one." Dirk said, "I've been travelling well, defending myself against bandits."

"That's Impossible. You need a weapon t-Wait... I recognize your face." the Monk said, but thus so did Dirk.

"Me too...Min Yu, the Entry Examinator. It's been long." Dirk said, though the next sentence is filled with sarcasm.

"Dirk. I remember you from ten years ago." Min Yu said, "The boy filled with too much hatred. You have grown old," he looks at him, but filled with slight shock, "And still filled with Hatred?! How is that possible?"

"You Xianghua Monks. Always the same 'Revenge is not the Answer' thing." Dirk crossed his arms, "Yet not believing that I have no Hatred."

"No. I can still feel it." Min Yu said, giving a stern look, "You were rejected from the temple because you have too much hatred. You will start a 'Path of Destruction' if you learn such power. You were told to forget the hatred, and now here you are. A grownup still corrupted by the hatred."

"Okay, that's enough!" Dirk shouted, ending his scolding, "I don't give a feather about this stupid Hatred stuff. All I want is to defend myself, to survive against assassins and ninjas. I tried to plead to you, but you all didn't listen!" lightning aura surrounds as Dirk shouted his words, "The only thing I care is protecting the weak ones and defeating evil! I don't need revenge! I need justice!" and the final words makes blue electrical explosion.

Min Yu however saw something. His soul already tainted. "No good. Your soul is beyond purification. It is already coated by something evil. If only I came in time to teach you the proper ways, but now it's too late." He pulls out the steel non-chinese sword. It looks like it belongs to the hero of Dragon Quest, Erdrick. Europe. The Pelt is gold and blue, has red crystal gemstones. The middle on the gold part has the runic letters. "Forgive me, Dirk. I must slay you."

He runs up and gives a thrust, but Dirk is ready. The instant blow did not happen when Min Yu saw the blade. It was deflected, and Min Yu fully sees it was a Crescent Moon-shaped Axe, with runic letters as well. It has a spear and a small blade. **(Similar to the Weapon on Derpibooru Image 600611)** "A Polearm?" Dirk swings the blade making Min Yu back step.

"What Dark evil power?!" Min Yu whispered in horror,

"For Equestria." Dirk prayed, before charging in. Dirk unleashes a flurr blow of swings and thrusts of his moonlit halberd. Min Yu used all his chi and deflect all the blows using his Non-Chinese Sword belonging to Erdrick. Try as Min Yu might, Dirk has the reach from his Halberd. With one swing, Min Yu jumps up into the air, leaping to Dirk to deliver a quick blow at all costs. Dirk however retracted his Halberd and aimed it upwards for a ground-to-air lancing. Min Yu swings his sword as well, forcing himself to rebound back to the ground but not Dirk.

Dirk didn't give Min Yu enough time, as he lunged himself by sprinting and swung overhead downwards. Min Yu let out a "NOOOO!" shout before he falls to the ground on his back.

 **"KNOCK OUT!"** Dirk puts away his Crescent Mool Halberd, brushing his hands with a happy face. Then walking up to Min Yu who is groaning in pain. He looks up at Dirk with a dissapointed face, which made Dirk cross his arms.

"Are you happy now, Dirk?" Min Yu coughed, "You've already tainted yourself from the actions that you caused."

"I didn't tainted myself." Dirk shot a glare at Min Yu, "It is you who caused me to become a Monster." then raising his hand, a ball of arcane magic glows as he channels it into. "With a new spell I'm about to cast, my equestrian friends will show hostilities to you. The spell will go on unless you can make amends for your selfish acts and words." Then a beam of magic fires onto Min Yu, not causing harm, but something else.

Dirk afterwards turned around and walk to the village, leaving Min Yu struggling on his feet. "I must... warn... the temple."

 **(1K Challenge Finished. Time: 46 Minutes and 36 Seconds)**


End file.
